Eibon's Prophecy
by Crest K
Summary: In the day's before the Kishin there was a prophecy foretelling the event's of his birth, and the birth of his grand children. the harbringers of destruction. Will the world rise or fall under the will of Khrona and Chrona?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note I am not the creator or the editor, publisher or marketer of Soul Eater I am merely a fan

_**Eibon's Prophecy**_

_**Prologue: the lost prophecies **_

_A dark moon shall set at the eve of the century. That which should never exist shall be born onto this world. On the height of the witch's power that which they want most shall appear, a dark demon shall plague the land, once their fiercest hunter now their deity a being of pure madness. His fear shall envelope him and it shall turn him to the dark for power to break this fear. A dark moon shall rise when death shall fight his own. And on this eve only one name shall be uttered from that point on. The name of the devil incarnate: his name Lord Kishin. The Kishin will be a ravenous beast with the urge to feast on all men. His gaze will bend the lesser souls to the point of madness and with his madness a world of untold horror shall be bred._

_ Eibon's 1st prophecy: in the 2nd year of the witch hunt_

_ The red moon shall for tell his arrival and with his madness a greater threat to peace shall be born, a threat that shall envelope the land in his eve of succession. His lord Kishin devourer of madness will unleash the clowns to do his work and with his clowns he will further his own armies power to the point of no return. His lord Kishin will without a doubt hide his face from the world behind a wave of lies and destruction and pain. With his awakening a war of the two races will seem certain, man will slay witch and witch shall slay man, the ground will tremble before this mighty war, blood will swell from this terrible horror._

_ Eibon's 2cnd prophecy: in the 5th year of the witch hunt_

_ A horrendous act by this demon shall lead to a great and terrible horror, a new coming in the age of the dying witch, a pain filled world with no end in sight shall be born it is a terrible thing to behold, a horrendous image._

_ Eibon's 3rd prophecy in the tenth year of the witch hunt_

_ Eibon's Journal tenth year of the witch hunt and third moon_

_ "It is a losing effort we eight have given; the witch acknowledge our power but only fear Lord Shinigami Sama. It is a useless war between our people, who can tell the "Natural evil of witch" from the inherent evil of men. What is the point of me and my weapons I create tirelessly for this war, why am I fighting enemies who have wronged me not when my wife, my other being sinks deeper into a sickness? Am I truly this loyal to shinigami-sama that I forsake my wife's health simply to fight, what world do I protect in a world without her?"_

_ "We are lucky to have Asura for he is the second most feared besides lord death, he is frightened but a truly great companion is he. I pity anyone who is forced to do battle against him, his fright lends him strength and with his strength there is hope we will end this war soon, for while Mabaa the queen of the witch may equal lord death, her lower subordinates are nowhere near Asura, with him they are out matched."_

_ "I do not write today for these matters however, I feel something I have not felt before, terror; yes I the great inventor Eibon, one of Shinigami-sama's legendary eight warrior's feel terror. I have felt fright before I make no claims to be above mortal men, I feel fright for my wife's health right now as it is, but true terror is too new to me to comprehend. It is these words, I do not know when I write them yet I do, I fall into trance and when I awaken I find my hand lingering over paper, prophecies foretelling some great terror runs amok am I a prophet, who and what is this Kshin? I have no doubt that if lord Shinigami-sama and Asura work together than they can beat this Kishin…if Asura is not frightened by it."_

_ Eibon Journal entry six_

_ "A terrible event shall lead to the end, the witch queen Mabaa's sole and only daughter shall be attacked on the second night of the Kishin, his seed shall spread into her from this attack, this forced mating shall produce a set of witches, they shall be known yet unknown as the Three true witch Queen's. Daughter shall bear him three children, the first born shall be the spider and with her will be the image of beauty, the snake, the middle child from this litter shall be brilliance personified, the scorpion, the youngest shall be forever young and forever a threat. One shall meet her end on the eve of her greatest victory, the other shall die by her own cunning, the last shall perish in her bloods youth. Yet one of the deceased shall decide everything._

_ Eibons 4th prophecy in the 15th year of the witch hunts._

_ She shall birth into this world two children of madness, like their grandfather before them they shall stir blood and hatred where they walk, they shall feel helplessness when none may hurt them. The great lord Kishin shall be a force to be reckoned with, yet he will not bring the reckoning, he will not be ruin; he shall be the precursor. Take these words to heart for from his grandchildren shall come the alpha, and shall come the omega, it is the curse and gift of madness that shall strike fear into the hearts of others, it is their longing that shall bring love to others. Beware they who share a name, for with them comes the end, with them comes ragnarok. _

_ Eibons 5th prophecy in the 20th year of the witch hunts._

_ The eve is nigh for the end is near. The child of the child shall break through the consciousness and with its blood shall complete surrender come. These two children who break free of their fear shall bring the world to the edge of madness and then over it, one shall covet while the other withdrawal's. They shall strike down both Kishin and Death in their pursuits, their will mighty, their power- terrifying, and their union- unholy. The end shall be the twins of the devil. Darkness and madness shall consume the land, the only hope for salvation resides on the word of wisdom, she who possesses the word shall be the herald into a new age of light."_

_ Eibon's 6th prophecy in the 50th year of the witch hunt the night before the witch moon and Lord Kishin's awakening._


	2. Eibon's Prophecy Chapter One: Conception

Authors note: again I did not create soul eater. And to any one reading melting heart I am here to inform you I am placing it on hiatus so I can revise and consider a new route on it. As all ways I would truly appreciate a review negative or positive. – Reaper Rites

**Eibon's prophecy chapter one: Conception**

It was a dark room with the smell of antiseptic, a clean hell. There were no windows, there were no cracks, and there was no way of escaping. Jars filled the wall, each one bearing a different organ, some holding a severed limb. This was a room where many people had lost their lives; where sanity was only a myth and where pain was a certainty. Snakes slithered on the wall's, on the ground, on the persons in the room. Arrows glowed faintly in the background an eerie dark purple, the color of royalty.

There were soft moans and hard guttural grunts coming from this room, the moans belonged to a woman possibly around her mid twenties or early thirties. These moans contained both passion and victory; these were moans of a heartless killer. The grunts belonging to a man around his mid thirties were the exact opposite of his partners, they were pain filled, and contained a melody of self betrayal. These noises lengthened for a second, a release appeared, and the moans stopped. The experiment had begun.

_Tezca _

She slowly got off of my lap and slithered onto her back, she was a goddess of pain and misery, and I was her simple follower. She raised her arms as her sleek bare shoulders rose and fell with her breathing. She held a smug smile when she stared at me, how one could be covered in sweat and colored red and still look so smug was beyond me.

I try to look down and she catches my head, I whimper I know I am pathetic now but fear is a powerful thing to face. She smile's my fear feeding her, empowering her. She touches my face and I nearly cry in pain. She bend's down giving my cheek a gentle kiss. My eyes widen in fear, I do not scream when the fang's pierce me again. Perhaps I am growing stronger; perhaps I just no longer have the ability to feel pain. She enjoys torturing me; whatever way she can she will, she tortures me through so many method's pain, fear, loneliness…lust. My eye's god help my traitorous eyes, travel to her breasts, watching the very tip of her nipples as she breathes in and out with exhilaration.

I want it all to end; pain is a hollow thing compared to the thoughts of what I have done and the betrayals my body has committed against my brother's and sister's at the academy. She smiles at my pain that god awful smile, like a snake stretching before shedding. She trails a finger down the length of my face; the pressure forces some of her toxins to dribble out of the fresh wound. It fall's to my lips burning them and leaving yet another scar. I cry out in pain, I wish I would quit, could quit, humoring her. She grasps my shoulders one last time using them as leverage to stand. With that I know what it feels like to be nothing, weak, sane.

I look around as best I can, she has some sort of arrow binding on my body, I cannot even turn my head, and I wondered if she did this intentionally for me to have to watch. This is not the first rape she has committed and it is always the same. After the act she leaves into a dark room and does not appear for some minutes, she says she is checking on the experiments progress. My child should I bear her one will be nothing more than an experiment. I miss my monkey. I have wondered from time to time in the months since my imprisonment if Enrique has looked for me. I like to believe he has, even if I never leave this hell hole alive.

I lick my dry lip's trying to add the little moisture I have left into them, it does nothing but make them dryer. I am going insane with the silence, unless she is in here it is silent, there is no talking, just her moans and her smirk's. I can't stay sane in this place that would be impossible. I don't want to stay sane in this place where the shadow's creep and crawl and I feel nothing but pain.

I was a good man I like to believe, sure I talked a little weird sometime's, I killed human's but that was only to prevent the birth's of Kishin…maybe a Kishin would have stopped the madness I now have to go through. Could I be in hell? Is that the answer I have been seeking, did I truly die in my last fight and is this woman, this _bruja, _is she Satan? Does that mean that it is god who has cast me into this nightmare?

My attention diverts as she return's holding her normal smug look, I whimper again. She stops to tighten the arrow for my out of place sounds. She straddles my lap again and touches the wound on my face. She lets her nail run down the side before viciously dragging it down through the ruined side and all the way to the other. I groan and fall forward a fraction of a millimeter. This is still enough to cause pain from my long stiff neck to rack my body. She smiles at my pain, perhaps I am growing dependent on that pain to keep me sane? I will never truly know that truth.

She forces my head back and start's to laugh, oddly her laughter comfort's me, at least it is sound. She finally pushes off of me one last time, I could see it in her eye's the moment she walked back in. I had done it; I had become a father. She would bare my child and there is no doubt in my mind she would make it an experiment. She has no love, she has no remorse, and she has no feelings at all I believe.

I feel her bind's break on me; I fall forward. I land awkwardly against her breasts at first, but with my last ounce of will I manage to slide down where my head rests in her lap. I press my lips against her belly where my son, where my daughter, rest's.

"Grow strong, little one, love, hate, they are nothing. You are what you choose, you are nothing more or less. I love you…papa loves you"

I know it is foolish to think that a seed just planted will hear anything let alone remember them. I know it is foolish to think that in her care these words would mean anything. However I now know that I gave my offspring the only thing I could, the only meaningful thing I can ever give to him or her.

She smiles mockingly at my emotion to our child, she mocks everything that I have tried or done since I got here. Anger flares and I lash out desperately at her, my hand frail and bones touches her cheek softly. She laughs with mirth as she gently helps me to my feet. I almost fall but I manage to keep my dignity and I take my first step in months. It feels like a rebirth when I step out of that womb…I mean room. Perhaps I am insane after all I mean madness is something that does not easily become known.

She lead's me outside of her fortress gently by the hand. "You know you have been such a good test subject maybe I'll give you a little gift." Her eyes light with a predator's playful way. "I could heal your face, maybe the whole head. Would that by any chance interest you? No?" she cock's her head to the side and smiles.

"Oh death scythe you really are so charming, so strong" she laughs again this time however I am terrified. This laugh is deep, maniacal, it is a laugh for one drowned in madness. She lean's up and pecks her fangs against my untarnished face, enough to scratch a little venom onto it. I remain silent; my hands hang loosely at my side.

I am tired of her games tired of her; I am just tired. I look forward to our destination, a river stands at the end of her fortress. I know when I look at it that she has decided I am no longer useful. Enrique would tell me a joke or he would tell me what to do, but no. My meister is long gone from my world. He would have found me if he lived, he would have tried at least.

I am peaceful as she leads me to death, I am happy for the rest I await. I think I will see heaven's gate after all. Maybe I will see angels; maybe I will get the privilege to be one.

"_Papa?" _

My eyes widen and I stumble, sure my ears and my eyes are deceiving me, for how could two little pink haired children stare at me and say that? How could they look so sad? AM I INSANE? I shed a tear as the apparition's disappear.

The bruja smiles…medusa smiles "I see you realize what I am going to do little bear." She is mistaken. I am resigned to death, but how cruel can a god be to allow me in my final moment's to see what my child…my children will become. It is too cruel a way to die.

I sob now; openly I sob no longer do I care about dignity or others who may see it. For all the whimpers for all the pain I have endured under medusa's gaze I have never sobbed like a child. But this, seeing my children who will be born into this world of pain, to see their sad faces right on the eve of my death, fate is a cruel bitch indeed.

She pulls me down and strokes the back of my head as I sob deeply into her shoulder. I do not know why I accept her comfort but I do know why she allows herself to give me this comfort. She enjoys the power of knowing she has broken me to the point where I seek her comfort, she enjoys a broken toy more than a complete one.

She sends me onto my knees and I kneel staring at my reflection, my once stunning long hair now straw like, purple like the night sky, my violet eyes dull and lifeless. My face has become worn and old, the skin sag's and it is discolored. I see multiple wounds where toxin has created pus pockets and where it has simply rotted away.

She leans in close to my ear offering her twisted wisdom "Beauty is not in the appearance but in the mind, madness will create a new world of intuition." She pat's my cheek and stands behind me. "_It's almost over papa"_

I smile now having comfort in those words. I take one last look at my reflection. I feel a vector arrow pierce me through the skull, it pushes forward from behind. My eyes dimming I watch the reflection of me seeing when the arrow head pierces through my skull. I fall forward and I splash into the water.

_Cold_

_Am I dead_

_Pain_

_Water everywhere_

_Dead aren't I?_

_How long how long, how long before I finally die._

As the swirling cauldron of the river drags my body I feel the tug and pool. I travel I don't know how many miles, how many lifetimes. My life repeats in my head multiple times. I bang against the shore multiple times, I am cut against the rocks but there is almost no more blood left to give.

_Pain is pointless _

_This is maddening _

_Silence the river cancels sound_

_If I scream to myself will I hear it?_

_If I bleed will I feel it?_

_Why is this taking forever? _

_Is that land I think I washed up…I'm washed up…hahhahahahahahahahahahah_

"Tezca thank god it's you I found you"

_Enrique man you got to hear this man, I am so hilarious, I should talk all the time haahahhahahahahahahha_

"Tezca oh god you're not dead yet come on say something anything"

_Hahahahahahahahaha_

"Tezca please say something anything, please god don't let him be dead"

I finally open my eyes and Enrique stand's before me, begging for me to speak. Slowly I open my mouth he stares at me with renewed hope. He bend's closer to hear what I will say.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He rears back in horror at my laughter, at my insanity, at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I start to cry as my body flops like a fish out of water.

"Tezca please, oh god"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I am Tezca Tlipoca, I am 36 years old, I am a father, and I am now officially insane.

_Nine months later_

_Medusa's lair_

A woman lay's in a bed pain evident on her face. A woman stands next to her, she has black hair, and she is young.

"Sister it is almost out."

The blonde one scream's as blood covers more of the sheets.

"Quit being such a moaner"

The older witch gives her sister a reproachful glare "How about you give birth Shaula, it's not easy."

Shaula smiles with sickly sweet tones

"I was not the one who became impregnated for an experiment now am I?"

She screams once more

"Push sis"

Medusa screams one more time a loud scream as life is pushed from her womb.

Shaula picks the infant up and wipes him "It's a boy medusa, what is his name?"

Medusa grateful it is over looks up no longer interested. "Call him Khrona"

She goes to stand up, a foolish act before falling back onto the bed screaming as something inside her twists. "OH MAABA"

Shaula stares gloatingly "ooh a twosome sis"

Medusa screams again pushing it out and bursting her blood vessels in her eyes.

Shaula cleans the infant and places her next to her brother. "It's a girl, any names for her?"

Medusa looks up tired and weak, she no longer cares about name's they are experiments so why waste creativity. "Chrona"

Authors note: this is a more mature story than any of my other works and for Tezca I made his own appearance since we have yet to see his face in the manga. So please when you review in the future keep that in mind. As always I would appreciate a review.-_Reaper Rites_


	3. Eibon's Prophecy Chapter Two: Experiment

Author's note: I did not any anyway shape or form create soul eater.

_Medusa_

She stares at the two bundles that she brought into this life, she feels indifference to them. She has long realized that she lacked basic human emotions that others would feel in these moments. perhaps she should feel nostalgia, perhaps worry for their future, Joy should she feel happy watching them now? In the end it does not matter for she feels nothing for the two little ones, she feels anxious for the experiments to begin…impatient.

They are quiet they always are she smiles at that; she would hate loud screaming experiments. She acknowledges the fact that the female is slightly quieter than the male. Where the male will let out a quiet moan or whine once in a while the female will remain silent. She is curious if the female is the stronger one, she smiles faintly. It would not surprise her, the females always greater in both brains and strength in her family.

She turn's abruptly and begins the decent down to the lower levels, down to see her greatest capture. It is all coming together, the experiment will be a very lucrative opportunity, if the black blood work's she can revive the Kishin, even if her other experiment is a failure. The rewards for her daring is endless, everything she has ever wanted coming together, a world of madness, Grandfather revived, and power, what else could a girl ask for.

She opens the door instantly hit with a variety of language fit only for a child's intelligence. "**youdouche bag wanna be kishin, cock sucking bitch, Gobi"**

She smiles at the crude creature before her "now demon sword, don't you think it's impolite to speak that way in front of me?" she smiles as a vector drill slowly begins to make holes down the length of the demon sword's spinal column. The creature bow's his head in pain and screams, he has submitted to her dominance.

The creature is tall, ranging around six feet. He has horns that curl's at the top, he is not clothed and he has dark emerald green skin, his red eyes blare. She walks around him slowly turning on a valve attached to the bottom of a industrial metal melter. Heat roves over her turning her face pink and blowing her hair behind her. She turns towards the demon sword and uses her vector arrow's to slide him onto a metal slab. There are symbols written on the slab they begin to glow as they resonate with the witch's purple soul. She clasps her hands together as if in prayer and begins to chant.

"Nake Snake Cobra Cobra, Nake Snake Cobra Cobra, Nake Snake Cobra cobra" inside the cauldron of fire symbols glow and the heat increases twice fold. She continues chanting but now she is able to walk around. She prepares some tubes and beakers as she attaches them to the melter. She starts to carve symbols into the creature's skin. The bloody flesh wounds begin glow as well, the creature screams "Silence Ragnarok or I must be cross."

She begins to mark the beakers and tubes now her chanting increasing, faster and louder. She finally goes behind Ragnarok and slowly begins to slide him into the melter. His eyes widen and he screams in pain and horror. Medusa begins to laugh, it is the most terrifying sound that he has ever heard. It takes hours as medusa patiently and slowly descends Ragnorok into the cauldron. Drop by drop a black liquid goes through a series of tubes eventually the drops will travel to one vial big enough to hold him. Ragnarok finally quits screaming, the final drop inters the beaker and with that phase two of the experiment is complete.

She takes the beaker and then she lifts it to her ear where very distantly and in a more high pitched voice she can hear crying. Pain, shame and fear mixing together and feeding the snakes appetite. She reaches behind her and pulls out a briefcase of normal size. Inside there are two syringes the length of a ruler. She grabs a hold of them and their matching parts, connecting them. She puts the shot into the beaker and draws half of the liquid out. She grabs the second and absorbs the rest. She is shocked when she hears two sets of the voice now.

She examines the shots and gazes at the liquid, a pair of white ball like eyes stares back at her. She snorts the snort turning into full fledged laughter "Oh mighty demon sword ragnorok look at you now." She laughs maniacly as she walks up the flight of stairs and towards her children. Each step only heightens her excitement, the thought of all the years of hard work she put in finally paying off makes her ecstatic.

When mother died when she was but three she spent the following years absorbing all the knowledge a youth of her level was capable of learning. Then when she matured she began to delve deeply into both the most basic and advanced of magic and science, and the human social tendencies. When she learned all she could she began to experiment silly little things at first not fit for release. Now though…now she will revolutionize the rational world ; by making it irrational of course.

It began with the thought of the Lord Kishin, for some reason her family has always held a deep connection with him, though she could never figure out what that connection was. From the time she heard the legends of him she was enthralled with his souls capacity to create madness. From there she began to view madness a contagion, something that easily could be captured in the DNA particles. In the end she rationalized blood; of all the DNA and functions a organism's body, all of which she had extensively tested, blood was what she deemed contained the most madness capabilities.

After that it was a simple matter of finding what she should use to experiment with blood and madness. In the end only two possibilities emerged, use the connection to create a new Kishin, or if that route proves to be both a failure and disappointment…simply revive the long buried one. So her experiment decided medusa sought out a formula. First she tested means by the witch alone. After coming to a block medusa ran to science to assist her, yet again meeting a block. She was nearing her fifth century when she realized something of note. Of her sisters only Arachne was, to medusa, a threat worthy of both hatred and scorn, yet a undeniable respect in abilities and genius.

Her sister the creator of magic weapons, weapons that were based around the strange abilities of four of the eight old ones. When fighting Shinigami and studying how some were capable of changing to powerful weapons Arachne (though sacrifice of her own kind was required) was able to create the first magic weapon. Over the next six or seven decades medusa began studying these wonders realizing early on that the two blocks she had met could actually be combined into one formula as long as she had a connector… a weapon.

After she realized this she began to write her theories and formulas; it would be a two hundred year effort. She then knew what it was she had to do to begin the experiment but there were two problems still vexing her. She needed a child and she would not mate with some weakling, she wanted only the best so the experiment would have a higher chance of success. Problem two that was presented was the fact that not even a death scythe would be strong enough to hold through the experiment.

The answer to her second problem was clear to her it would have to be either a member of the great old one or it would have to be a demon weapon. Before the great old ones were formed there were the demon weapons. Six of the strongest beings in our world besides lord death and Maaba. It was rumored that Excalibur the leader of the demon weapons had even become a Prime member of the great old ones. She knew that save for Excalibur the weapons of the great old ones were dead or forgotten. She also knew that she could not beat Excalibur nor could she handle such a …..eccentric weapon. The answer was to search out the other demons swords.

She knew the name of one of the demons swords, it's name was Mjolnir, legendary hammer of the gods. When she found the demon hammer she found a weakened hollow of what he had once been. In a attempt to stay the leader of his Norse followers he had over centuries received far too many battle scars and lost too many fights to be of any use to her. He did however serve one purpose, he lead her onto the path of Ragnarok. It took medusa years to find the demon sword, the second strongest demon sword. He who slew Author, and nearly slew Excalibur. The end of the world comes at Ragnarok as the Norse would say; Ironic that he would begin the experiment for a new world.

Over the course of a decade she hunted for the demon sword before finally finding him in a deep underwater trench. He was a giant claymore who was wedged between two boulders…Merlin's last trick as it was. She unleashed him not on purpose for if she had done it intentionally he would have been bound. Fate would have it that releasing the boulders was more difficult then she had expected. When he finally was released it took all that Medusa had to keep him at bay. In the end her brains beat his brawn and she returned to her keep with the sword unconscious and bound.

It took years for her to break him enough to experiment with. After that all she had left was the matter of the father of her child. Had she known she was to bare twins she would have changed some calculations. She knew she wanted a death scythe, not only for the power one would possess but for the irony of it as well. She first built the holding cell a windowless seal riddled room.

As her luck would have it she did not have to wait long before she found her mark and was able to move in. Tezca, later she learned that was his name. he was sleeping when she appeared. He had no meister with him at the time, a monkey, she could not believe it when got that information from him later. She thought it would be easy.

She made no more than two yards away from the death scythe when she heard a low chuckle. He turned to her with a not unpleasant face. He was by no means handsome, nor was he beautiful, he looked like a regular man. The thing that medusa found attractive about him was his aura, his natural charisma. The hair was special too, long, abnormal. He was perfect.

He smiles at her both full with a child's merriment, and exhibiting a warning. He may be a man who laughed and smiled but he was also a man who could end someone without batting a eye. He rose steadily ready for the fight, he was prepared to kill or be killed, to fight to either end was a trivial thing to him.

It is in that aspect that he was unfortunate to find this witch crossing his path on this day. She did not come for a fight she did not come for either death, she had come simply to capture, she had a ace in her hole. She had concocted a sleeping gas she preferred to call the living dead. She was immune as she was to most poisons, and unbeknownst to him she had already began using it. It was a silent killer, invisible to the naked eye, leaving no sound, having no smell. It was in that aspect that Tezca found himself falling forward into the ground.

After that it was as simple as binding him and flying him to her home, to his living hell. She did not wait for him to wake that night, she began to take blood samples and assessing his worth to her. When he awoke he was bound and his soul was disrupted by her room. She came back to him hours later telling him that he would more than do. No history of any ailments in his family. A powerful soul brought on by the fact that he was a death scythe and had been such for going on thirteen years. His physical prowess was perfect and his mental state was perfect for what she required.

She did not waste much time after that it would seem trivial to waste, she would need to begin the experiment. She took off his clothes first amidst his many protests, what did she care if he did not want this, he wouldn't live long after his usefulness was served anyways. She blushed when she saw it, a slight flush. It was not that it was new to her, after all she had performed surgeries and experiments on men before that required seeing it. The fact that she now was going to mate was what brought the unwanted sign of emotion into her face. She breathed out a single breath of uncertainty, then she dropped her robe.

She took his expression of lust and awe and it encouraged her to keep going. She grasped his manhood and started shifting trying to ensure it was ready for what she expected of him. When he was adequately prepared she lowered herself on to him. She missed at first and then had to reposition herself. Pain tore through her at once for multiple reasons, the foremost being the lost of her virginity, ironic that it was thrown away in pursuit of something new for her. The second was the fact that this was not a act of passion or pleasure. Had it been then any chance at a orgasm would severely cut down her chance at pregnancy. So to ensure that did not happen she had not aroused or prepared herself, the pain would be worth the outcome. She could feel something warm sliding down the length of her thigh.

The small pool of virginal blood collected on his pelvis and she forced herself to keep a blank face. He was caught in self turmoil it seemed to her. He grimaced as he felt his first slither of pleasure from the connection. She began to move up and down slowly getting used to the length and finally picking up the pace.

He moans once in pleasure and she smirks to hide the satisfaction showing on her face. She presses her hands against his bare chest as she too begins to moan. This is not good she cannot risk a orgasm least it damages the chances of it working. She tries to find a way to relief the building pressure of pleasure but can find none. Her walls begin to tighten around his member as she moans again in obvious pleasure.

She can stand it no more, she needs some sort of relief, something to stop the damn from breaking. She lunges forward as she falls down again, sinking her fangs into his right check. He screams in agony as the flesh instantly begins to discolor. The feeling helps, like channeling the pleasure into a violent outlet.

It is not long before she is almost out of breath, and that is when, through all the pain in his face, the death scythe spills his seed. She lets her fangs out of him when she feels the shudder, she slides down lazily onto his chest resting her face against him. She falls backwards onto her back and slithers off. She is at the point of telling, a little part of the room where she will learn of her condition. She is not pregnant; fury rips through her as a cold evil smile fills her face, a smile ensuring Tezca will lose his face.

That was how her experiment began and as she climbed the stairs she was interested to see it advance. The children are in her sight and so helpless, she feels nothing but coldness to them, no maternal instinct in the slightest. It is proven even more with her next act. She plunges the two syringes into the back of the newborn's skulls. They scream and cry as Ragnorok invades them, replacing their blood with his being. Medusa laughs a chilling echoing laugh.

The clock strikes twelve, the witching hour is upon them.

_Authors note: so this is my first mature scene…kind of hard to write. Don't worry next chapter will show the twins and their point of view as this chapter was supposed to, I was typing and one thing lead to another as I thought of the origin of the experiment more. Please do not flame just review and critique. Tell me what I can do to make this better and what I need to change as always- Reaper Out_


	4. Ebibon's Prophecy Chapter Three: Youth

Eibon's Prophecy chapter three: Youth

_Chrona_

He says he doesn't know how to deal with it again, always he says this, always I agree. Mother is forcing him to do it now; she forced me to do it last week. She wants him to play with his pet rabbit. Just like how she made me play with my pet dragon. Poor little dragon.

I hear him from my room. He is crying because he cannot do it, just like with me, lady medusa brings him into the dark room. I don't know how to deal with his crying, I don't know how to deal with his pain. He tells me at night as we lay in bed about his hidden desert, how he draws circles in the sand for safety. He tells me how I visit him to ask questions.

Maybe I am jealous because he gets to have a desert; I only have a city full of shadows with no light's. I am flustered. Perhaps it is for the best if I were to check on him. Oh no, no, no, Lady medusa would not appreciate that at all. She might throw me back in.

Ragnorok says my blood is black; I don't like Ragnorok he is so mean to me and always saying things I don't understand or know how to deal with. He treats me differently from brother for some reason. He is always saying something like "I Hope you grow up with your mother's Body" or sometimes it's something even more confusing " I Wonder if you'll be a screamer, Oh I wish I had my own body". I don't understand what he means, I don't know how to deal with him enough to ask, I Don't like how his eyes bulge slightly when saying it.

Mother has put him in to the room, I can hear the crying, Ragnorok is acquainting himself with Khrona now. Mother says since when we were infant's Ragnorok has been inside of us. But before the dark room, to me at least, he was nothing more than a whisper, never actually coming out. He beat me horribly in that black room. After I slew my lovely pet and returned to my senses mother took me to her chambers to examine me. Ragnorok had left fist imprints down the length of my stomach, one rib Lady Medusa said, was fractured. That was the day that ragnorok discovered he had a girl as a host, apparently though he could sense the outside of my body, he never made the connection.

Lady medusa enters now, her face is turned upward to me, she studies me like something beneath her, which I am. I am only the demon sword meister chrona, not worthy of her love, or anyone else's for that matter. Brother is the only one who is equal to me, the only one who shares my pain. I think of us together equaling a whole. Much like ragnorok we are split in two. It hurt's my head to think this much, It hurt's to exist, mother says she is starting to really test since it is our seventh year, a luck number she jokes. Are we a joke?

_Three years later_

_Khrona_

"Chrona I'm hungry, Ragnorok keeps eating our foor." She stares at me with my own eyes our stomachs growling in sync. She is just as hungry as I am, for some reason I always's seem to talk more than she does. She is always watching though. I am comforted by her, she is comforted by me.

"I know Khrona" Ragnorok erupts from both of our shoulder blades. We hate when he does this. Ragnorok speaks in unison, he always does. Unlike Sister and me he is one whole being split in to. He cannot have a separate conscious. That is why mother says only one of us may fight at a time when the time comes. He cannot hold a conversation with himself nor can he move if the other is fighting. He can however connect our wave lengths so we can talk, though we never do.

"Quit being a bunch of Cry babies', Damn it" He gives sister a hard knocks on the head and then he goes still. Then the one in me does the same to me. He is such a bully. I hate him sometimes and it is weird for to be honest I must admit I do not comprehend what hate is.

Ragnorok has swollen from the amount of soul's mother, sister, and myself have fed to him. It is quite scary to think that we are so powerful. Then again it is normal for a demon sword. Chrona sit's down and put's her fingers through her hair, tugging hard against the strands that stick out. Her eyes are shaking. I know she is getting ready to kill for her sanity is on the edge.

Mother says we are visiting a playground today, Sister is visiting a playground, Mother says soon we will feast on adult souls. I do not get to go this time but sister does. I walk over to her and stare at her, she stares right back her hand's cease shaking. We both nod, after all no one cares for us, what else are for besides mother's Experiment? What else could we possibly be useful for?

_Chrona three years later._

What is this? Am I injured, is Ragnorok hurting me? WHAT IS THIS BLOOD. I don't Know how to deal with this why is everything hurting. Why is Ragnorok Laughing at my pain? I am so Scared. I look down again at my front opening. My vagina as mother called it. Why is there blood coming from it? Why is my whole body hurting? Why has it been hurting all week?

"Finally Bleeding little girl, That's it it's finally happening, Oh man Please get big boobs, Please get big Boobies" Ragnorok has his fingers crossed and a look of pure glee on his face. I don't understand what he means. I roll over and nestle my face against the pillow, if I am dying, save for Khrona, then it means nothing. I stand up carefully pain erupts as a wave of black blood gushes from the opening again.

On wobbly legs I make it up the stairs from my dungeon. I know I am in trouble for doing this but I must interrupt lady medusa. I hope she does not punish me too greatly this time around. Each step brings more pain into my stomach; each step is like a whole day of my life.

I see the door in sight and I sluggishly fall against it, my hand is too weak to knock any more. I Lift my head once and let it fall against her door. I slide down it and lay against the cooling wood. Another wave of pain erupts and I moan this time. Why is there so much blood?

Her door opens and she stares at me with confusion. Then she sees the blood trailing down the length of my leg. Her eyes widen a moment but she does not move or say anything. She walks into her room and opens the back door, the medicine room. She coolly stares me down and orders me to come or she will have to punish my disobedience.

I try to stand I do but it is too much pain, I scream as another wave hit's me, my face screws up in pain. Khrona is asleep still, he does not notice, I like to think he would help me stop the pain. I have kept her waiting too long, A purple arrow erupts underneath me, I am sent careening down the to the room, my back slams against the metal table she examines us on. Pain flares up my spine. I stand up now, this I know how to handle, this I know how to handle, Pain from myself immobilizes me, Frightens me, Pain from another, I am so used to it, it does not bother me, in a way I cannot understand it comfort's me. I barely manage to climb onto the table.

She cuts my dress off, my undergarments soon follow suit. The metal is uncomfortable against my skin. She looks surprised again, so I can assume what I am going through is not normal like ragnorok insinuated.

"There should not be this much blood from simple menstruation, there should not be this much blood from any natural body effect." She is staring with actual delight at the opportunity I have given her, the chance for an experiment. I am happy, I have given Lady Medusa a gift, I do not know what it is but it is a gift.

Pain racks my body again and I moan softly as I attempt to curl into a ball only to have her press me firmly against the table. She buts the straps around me stopping my movement and then she goes to the small cabinet in the back. I do not know the names of the spells and magick she returns with, nor do I know the machines she return's with.

She has one small thing It is covered in runes, she calls it a seeker. She uses a clamp to spread my legs apart and keep them spread as she inserts the seeker into my opening. I feel no pain oddly. I feel my body convulse again and she is splattered by my blood. She does not even notice.

For hours she pokes and prods at me. Taking measurements and giving me a thorough investigation. I have lost so much blood that I am now drowsy, ragnorok has been quite since medusa's arrival. He always is more quite around her, I think he may fear her, I hope so.

She is finished I can tell when the bored and cold looks returns to her eyes. "It seems that your body is different from a normal woman's chrona. The black blood has been seen as two thing's by your body, Why it only happens during your menstrual cycle I cannot honestly say. It thinks of your black blood as both a virus to fight, which is why you fever is so high, and as a child to be born."

Children come from my opening, my eyes widen in shock, I barely hear the rest . not that I understand the word's she says any way's. she explains how my body is attempting to give birth to the blood itself, ragnorok is silent because in order for me not to die of blood loss he has to put all his attention in this body to giving blood. It does not affect the ragnorok in brother's body at all. She explains how at one point when my body cries in pain for a few seconds before the gush, that I am having contraction's.

I ask her if I may go to bed now. She has a cold smirk on her face when she tells me that for getting menstrual blood all over her I can wait the week out on the table.

And there strapped on that cold table without any way of moving for some relief, I lay in darkness until the end of the week.

Brother goes to Italy the next day with medusa. She says she knows a church where he can find some poor lost souls. The doors only open inward.

_**Authors Note: Okay so I was intending for a longer chapter but decided to split the chapter into two pieces this chapter and the next. After that it will be starting off at my storyline's beginning meaning that is where the manga itself end's as far as my story goes. And now I have a apology, I originally did intend to make the twin's childhood longer with more interaction but I found it too difficult and after a week or two of trying I decided to head on and not let it hold the story up so I may go back and add later. Also I am sorry for anyone who found the menstruation topic too graphic or out of place. I did not intend to make it cover half the chapter but I wanted to ensure that it was clear that the female chrona's only weak point is when she is menstruating. Feel Free to PM me some ideas or what you would have done differently. PLEASE REVIEW! I find I am getting a lot of likes and not any review's so please to help me write better review. Do not flame but send a positive review that points out problems you found and a possible solution to said problems. Reaper out.**_


	5. Eibons prophecy Ch4: Recap

Eibon's Prophecy CH4: Recap

_Chrona_

He is fighting someone.I can feel it in Ragnarok and believe he is winning.I feel no pain signaling otherwise. I am glad he is fighting for now Ragnarok will be silent for the remainder of the battle. Ragnarok stands tightly over my shoulder, a giant amongst men. He now towers over me and is my size by three… we have eaten so much lately.

Lady Medusa is not here either; they are both in Italy. I am completely alone with Ragnarok, in the state that he is in. I don't know how to deal with being alone. These walls are so narrow. I think I will venture to lady Medusa's Garden and watch as the clouds move around and around the sky. It is so settling.

I believe that brother and I experienced happiness once. It was a lifting emotion, like there was air in us that made us fly. I remember he laughed so nervously while I gave a small smile. I remember that Medusa allowed this. It is so distracting remembering the past and I don't like distractions nowadays, but sitting in the garden always makes me remember, and it is the only place I like to allow it.

I reach the rusty gate that creaks when you open it. When I was a child Khrona would get on top and try to use his weight to swing it. When I was a child..am I really so old at thirteen? The grass has that sweet smell on it. The wind rustles and a slight breeze flies through to touch my cheek, a simple hello from my home away from nightmares.

The clouds are beautiful and the shadows produced are a swirl around the snake fountain in the middle of Medusa's Garden. There is a bench made of marble in the middle of the garden that I sit on sometimes. It is smooth and cold to the touch, a swirl of green and white that entices brother for some reason. A wall of hedges and ivy encircles the gates,and a multitude of plants that lady Medusa uses in her experiments line the wall.

I only come into the garden when I know Ragnarok will not be able to spoil its beauty for me. There are only two conditions that ever make Ragnarok not able to appear: that is when my brother is fighting or when I am in my blood cycle. So it is nice. I sit down and smooth my robe out before completely laying flat on the ground, my hair parting behind me. The sun sometimes hurts my eyes but that is normally only if I look directly at it by mistake, or when lady Medusa has just finished punishing me in the dark room.

I nap a little after I drift off in the garden, a desolate sleep of which there is no noise, no Khrona, no Medusa. It is a sleep that can only be found in the garden. However, it would prove to be a short sleep as a sharp pain in my stomach wakes me. I know that Khrona is in danger and I also know that Medusa will not allow him to die, so I am not worried.

Silently I stand and walk out, my day ruined by pain yet again. I allow one finger to trail the wall as I walk the halls of Medusa's keep. The kitchen is my destination as I have not eaten in two days and I need energy. I pull a plate out and lay down some lettuce; my supper is delicious.

I realize that I will never be normal much like Khrona does. We will never be accepted, we will never be loved. We are alone. If one of us dies the, other will continue as always. If Ragnarok dies in one of us, Medusa will drain some from the other and put him in the empty shell. That's all we are to mother, experiments, shells for her glorious black blood. We never ceased being eggs to her, neither in her womb or in this world.

"**OWWWWWW, fucking scythe meister,owwwwgoobi," **Ragnarok screams in pain directly in my ear and completely on purpose. The fight must be over.

"Ragnarok that hurts my ears." I say this knowing it will anger him. Khrona does this as well. It is not that we like pain, it is not that we are ignorant to what we say. I don't know why we challenge him or anger him.

His eyes roll until the X's are staring directly at my face. He doesn't say anything but I can feel the anger radiating off of him. He has just lost a battle and for one with an ego as swollen as Ragnarok's this is unacceptable. He gives me no warning he just wraps one arm around my neck and forces it into his oncoming fist. I feel the black blood trickle down. I feel a blinding pain as tears from the hit sprout in my eyes.

He is not done and I am saying the normal silly things I say when I am panicked. In truth, I really just do not know how to deal with him. He pulls me by my neck until I am face down on the table. He starts to pound his fists into my back each hit forcing my injured nose to bounce on the table. I feel fractures form and I feel the vibrations from the thumping noise produced. The thing about being silent is that I can always hear more than what I ever want to hear. He pounds me harder and harder until at last his rage has subsided. After that he goes back inside of me to rest.

Medusa flies in hours later with Khrona not moving on the back of her broom. I can feel that his injuries are more than normal, more than any of us have ever sustained. Medusa stares me down and I know what she wants me to do.

The problem with the black blood inside of us is that once a wavelength amongst us has been damaged, it will quit healing itself, thus it will quit replenishing itself. To activate the blood inside of us again we must have the other give up some blood. And that is what my duty is now; my duty is simply to give life.

I drag a letter opener from the table down my vein on my wrist. A stream of blood begins to fly. I lift his unconscious head and set it against my wrist. He gulps and he begins to stick his tongue into my vein itself to lap up the blood. He is unconscious; brother does not know the pain that it brings to me.

_Khrona_

Medusa has done something brash, she has sent out a witch to break out a wolf. I do not bother thinking about it. I wouldn't know how to deal with it anyways, so instead I decide to think of her again. The girl, the first girl I have ever dealt with.

She was so strong willed, so soft to hit. She didn't even try to run when Ragnarok erupted. Normally whenever they see Ragnarok they run. She charged at me though and did not consider her own health. I do not think that if I did not have Ragnarok I would fight against anyone, yet she had no protection except for that silly loud white haired scythe. Maybe I should have started off by chopping him in two, and then I wouldn't have to deal with him.

In the end Lady Medusa influenced me like she does a lot of the time. Sister is so willing to follow her rule, so willing to drain souls. Yet I still need her to force me to do it from time to time. I can't help it; sometimes I just form a conscious and I remember my rabbit. In the end we are all silly little rabbits.

I roll onto my side in bed, thinking of the girl is making my head hurt. I think I do want her to go away. Sister is up, I can sense her; she is showering. Sometimes our connections scare me. The darkness scares me too, spiders, lizards, fire…Scared,scared,scared, scared. I am so sick of feeling my own helplessness and fear. Ragnarok says I need to grow up. He saysI need to grow up, that I need to quit being afraid. He says he knows the perfect way to do this. He says that he can help me. I hate him, I hate him so much, he is always mean to me…but he does treat me better than he treats sister. He does allow me to get away with more things… I ask him how I can get stronger.

His face splits into a giant grin. "Simple. We eat." His tongue slides over his teeth, he makes a chomping motion. I think I am ready for that. I nod. He wraps an arm around my neck; I flinch expecting the pain. He squeezes hard yet softer than normal. I choke a little but I am, however, not unconscious. I think that I have made him happy. Maybe I can handle this deal.

Ragnarok says he knows how me and my other half can unleash our full powers without souls. This is weird. He normally wants to feed more than he wants to help. And this is really surprising since he just said that I need to eat says that me and sister hold more power in us than grandfather and great grandmother combined. Is it possible that this is true? Is it possible that I can be strongest? He says that there is a mental point in both our heads we must unlock, a new barrier that will unleash a flood of godly power.

I think he is lying but he seems so insistent. "**Khrona I mean it, I swear it's true. You see all you have to do is sync with Chrona and then find the point in your wavelength and mind. When you do then, BOOM, instant power flood as well as a never-ending supply of black blood." **

"How can you be so sure?"

I feel the fist slam into my face before he holds my head into the pillow, pulling my cheek with the other one. "**Fool, I may be a shadow of my old self but I was a demon weapon second only to that prick Excalibur. Do not misunderstand my power. I am not a fool. I know more about you then even you know. Something in you speaks to me, it tells me."**

The man is here; I am forced to go and meet him. I stand in the corner next to sister. We both stand the same like a mirror image, holding our right elbow as it is pressed against our side. Medusa greets him warmly into OUR home. Was that anger that flared in me? That makes no sense why would I get angry over a man I do not know.

"Free welcome to my small keep. If all goes as planned, I will be expecting a bigger abode. In other words, welcome to serpentine."

The massive man smiles and looks around, one of his eye's is just a simple pentagon and no pupil. I don't know how to handle something that strange, I do not like him, I wish Ragnarok would eat his soul.

"Hey these are pretty nice digs you go here lady, yeah an immortal like me could get real cozy in a place like this, Wooo hooo free yeah!" he spreads his arms out in a wide circle feeling the length of his new home happily. He scratches at some stubble at his chin. I hear a deep growl and I shrink backwards against the wall sure that he is preparing to attack.

His face looks down and looks up a wolfish grin on his face, he is disgusting to me. Sister just stares blankly at medusa like she always does before receiving orders. "So you got food in this dig?" he looks around rubbing his belly affectionately.

I knew mother well enough to know that she was pretending to be nice. I knew her well enough to know that she was becoming irritated at this rude man. I smile a little as the thought of her killing him circles in my head.

"We will prepare you a meal if you step into the kitchen free, after all you are our esteemed guest." She lets the sweet act practically ooze like slime out of her mouth. My mother…the star actress. She can deceive so well that lord death was even fooled into giving her a spot as a nurse at his academy.

The man and Eruka follow medusa into the kitchen, the man will not shut his disgusting face for one second on his way to the dining room. I don't understand why I am so angry, I normally have nothing but fear but this man brings bile to my throat. Is Ragnarok starting his mission inside me or am I scared of the first man to ever enter our lives with no plan to die.

"what do you think of him Chrona? I don't like him, he scares me, he scares you too right Chrona?" my eyes are locked into her eyes so very much like my own. She always talks me down when I get like this always tries to comfort me as much as she possibly can.

She looks up at me with a sadness that I never could understand. I know pain, despair, loneliness. I have on multiple occasions felt this in my heart of hearts, yet when I see her it is always something worse like there is some hidden thing that she has learned about the world.

It saddens me every Time I see it, My sister is the closest person to me and the only other person who loves and understands me. I want nothing but to protect her, to be with her always and to lover her. Yet it seems that lately all she does is become depressed.

"I do not know what I feel brother, Uncertainty that is something that I most definitely feel. I don't think I like having more people here, more people to make us afraid… but at the same time if can't honestly say brother that anything that about him scares me or angers me." She strokes her arm her face calm and then she puts her head against her own shoulder. I look at her and it looks like she is in pain. She holds her stomach and breathes out slowly. She appears to have passed whatever was bothering her.

"I don't feel like anything is worth talking about Khrona, I am not like you, I haven't found someone who interests me. Ragnarok doesn't like me like he likes you and even mother is slightly nicer to you. Truthfully brother I think things would be better if I never existed, If I had just disappeared." She does not have emotion when she say's this, in fact I am fairly certain that she feels nothing at all when she does say it. Sister has always been like this. Out of the two of us she truly has no emotion's or cares. Her life must be darker than my life.

I say nothing to her word's I offer no encouragement for fear that she will become mad or that by helping her Ragnarok will become mad and offer not help. Yet I feel in the pit of my heart, the only part left for caring for any one besides myself and my own survival. I feel sadness the likes of which is incomprehensible. I care for my sister, I may not lover her, that being a emotion that neither of us have ever been able to gain. But I do care for her more than anything in the world and that is that.

Yet I must admit that I am a little bitter that she does not agree especially since we almost always are on the same wavelength. I push that aside and try my best to give her a comforting look. She ceases her pained eyes wandering and looks at me. I nod and she nods back as we both sink our backs against the wall mirroring each other exactly.

She chew's her lip every so often as we listen to the conversation.

"man this is so great, in prison all I had was rotted loafs of bread, what did you call this it's delicious" the beast.

"Snake pit soup, extra snake" My mother

"Must be hard staying in there for two hundred years free." The frog

"Nahh was actually kind of peaceful, that and I was always thinking of how to escape" the beast

"You mean the spoon plan…that didn't work…that doesn't count as making Plan's notice the plural free." The frog

"I guess you're right, I'm a man after all, we make those kind of mistakes" the beast

"well you must be tired, you have had a beyond average day." Medusa is all smiles I bet

"Sure, it'd be nice to sleep in a bed without chain's for once." The beast

"Eruka you will partner with him, make him feel…_Comfortable_." Medusa say's this in a way I don't under stand.

I hear sputtering and a sort of gasp for mercy from the beast and the frog.

"Errm thanks for the offer medusa but it wouldn't feel right after she rescued me and all ya know, I do owe her too much." The frog exhales with relief, I don't see what's so wrong with showing someone where he will sleep but I guess it must be something dreadful.

"Perhap's another then? Would that make you feel any better free?" She is not just being a good host anymore, At this point I am almost sure that mother is working another of her manipulation's.

"Sure I haven't slept in the same bed as a woman in two centuries and a half, a man get's lonely in prison, and no before one of you joke's I didn't get prison down. I don't fly that way." The beast is both expecting yet defending at himself at the same time…I did not know the wolf could fly.

"Would you care if I sent my daughter to make you…feel at home" What does she need Chrona to show him to his room for? I still don't get why Eruka is against it… she must really hate walking.

"Really? You offer your daughter?" he sound's completely surprised, I think that this is more than just someone coming and showing the best to his room now.

"Chrona come"

Sister silently drifts forward and around the corner to the kitchen while I listen after her. I am so confused.

"yeah… She'll do".

_**Author's note: sorry for the cliff hanger but the chap started going way over my page limit I set for myself. So now this chapter which is already a part of another chapter will be split into yet another chapter. So to those reading I officially quit promising a finished chapter, PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!-Reaper Out**_


	6. Eibons prophecy CH5: the wolf

Eibon's Prophecy. Chapter five: Grandfather

Free

The man is astounded by the length of the hall's, so wide and so long are they that he cannot hear the sounds of the others, he wonders if he screams if anyone from the other side of the house will hear him. He has no doubt they will not, twenty minutes of walking is what it takes to make it to his room…twenty minutes is far too long for them to hear his screams.

He laughs the thought of himself screaming, he is immortal, he is strong as a mountain, and he is the keeper of the magic eye. So there is nothing that could make him scream. He is one of the strongest; he is too much of a valuable ally to the one who saved him. He still wants to know of medusa's plans for him. To break him out of the witch prison she must really be desperate despite her cool demeanor, he knows it is not for his immortality, and after all there are other immortals. So that leaves the only possible answer.

The witch's eye, straight from Maaba herself it is his strongest and most feared weapon when it comes to non and pro combative situations. The ability to create special magic and to seal someone so strong they are in lord deaths level of power. It only stands to reason that she wants his magic eye, it is the strongest of magical artifacts not belonging to the creator Eibon,. Now calling it a artifact may be a bit of a slip up, he rubs his chin thinking, after all wasn't it just the manifestation of Maaba's power?

He smiles allowing his canine teeth to tug at the skin on top of his bottom lip. To him it doesn't matter what she wants from him, good, evil, in the end they are both non consequential. He has stayed with witches, who are described as evil, long enough to know that just because they practice magic doesn't mean that they have anything worse than what some of the humans have…greed. He has long since given up on such trivial human beliefs of evil and good in the world.

Living since the time of Alexander the great lets a man really think things through, to him his time on this earth has not been a learning experience, his attitude and his lapses of stupidity are proof of that, his long life has just been one giant survival game. Free never studied in his life, he never felt the need to become a scholar, in truth free never had that much ambition he never wanted to be a ruler, so he lived his life gaining knowledge of the world instead.

In thinking of the world he is suddenly brought back to the world itself, more importantly he is brought back to the girl that walks beside him. She is perhaps one of the strangest ones that he has ever seen. Her hair is cut with shears there is no doubt. He can smell a very, very, faint scent of grass on her. His enhanced smell allows him to know that not too long ago she was lying in the grass. He can tell that she is very nervous. Staring at her arm and seeing the worn out cloth from her forearm to elbow, added to her current walking pose lets him know she is constantly nervous.

To free just being able to finally study someone like this is a blessing, to be able to finally think about someone's habits and explore in his mind their reasoning makes him smile, the old hunting instincts are still intact. Speaking of instincts he has suppressed his natural wolf instincts to have a pack for over two hundred years. Damn that witch Maaba. He has no doubts his old pack was eliminated, and now he has a new pack.

He tries to remember what the law of society was two hundred years ago, it becomes so hard to keep up with this type of thing after all. A female was, he believes, in the 1800's, considered a woman and marriageable around their thirteenth or fourteenth year. She looks around twelve or 11 but he knows she is older than that. He looks her over, she isn't that unattractive either, sure her frame is still that of a child, that awkward stage where you could be a boy or girl if you judged by a body. But her eyes are deeper more pulling.

Free may be noting her appearance's beauty but he isn't thinking of mating with her, she is still too young, even if free did seek that from her it wouldn't be now, free has never and does not seek to dip below the sixteen age line. Of course there are other things he wants from her, one that is on her mind that she is about to find out.

He opens the door to his room and looks towards her. He is quick to pull his shirt down to his waist. He climbs in bed and looks at her. "Are you coming?"

Chrona

She sees him with his arms outstretched and waiting, wanting so much to have her in them. She is confused and scared. Why is his shirt off? Why did mother want her to follow this giant man, this wolf, to his bed chambers? Chrona isn't sure how to handle it.

The young girl also has one other problem to contend with, and to be honest to herself she was more worried about this than the man. Her stomach has been cramped all week and her muscles have been tightening. She knows her time for "The bleeding" has come; she knows that the pain will be worse than what this man could do to her.

Still to Chrona there is no end to the since of oddness that shares the heart of her current nervousness. She shivers slightly walking slowly as to not to agitate her already sickened stomach, to not abuse her hurting muscles. She has never been inside of a males chamber, not even her brothers chambers has she stepped in, she looks down for some unknown reason to her she is feeling slightly…shy.

She hears a small growl from the man, it is impatient, tired of always waiting for things to happen. She is shocked when he leaps up but not with a glare, not with a sneer but with a genuine smile.

"What's taking so long kid, Jesus if I wasn't immortal then I would be grey headed by now" the smile is the first that the has not put emphasis on his canine's. she is on edge but she continues her small walk towards the bed, not in defiance but in a effort to soothe the pain in her body.

He moves before she can notice, speed always was her weak point as she is not a physical fighter. He has her attached to his bare chest and falling towards the bed before she can even blink, the pain is almost unbearable.

She gasps into his chest, the muscles are heard against her mouth, she turns around trying to slide a hand between her legs to apply pressure to the area that hurts. She doesn't understand what is going on. A man is holding her against himself; she is in a man's room, why does this man have her in his bed? She feels another wave of pain, she feels the black liquid in her moving towards its only exit, she knows within a hour she will be immobilized and screaming in pain…Why does he want her in his bed?

She shifts thinking that when he has done whatever he has called her into the room for he will let her go, another wave and her hand slides up to grasp her stomach as she feels the liquid breaching.

"Man this is what I missed the most, laying in bed with an actual woman, even if is just a girl." He lets a guttural yet content sigh out and squeezes her into bear hug.

She gasps in pain and tries to squirm away but alas too late the feeling emerges and she knows the point that she always fears has finally arrived. She jerks hard trying desperately to get out of his bed trying to just go somewhere to be left alone. She feels a wave of pain hit and the gasp is half whimper half moan. The blood has begun its course.

"What the hell?" Free stands surprise and horror crossing his face as he stares at the young thrashing girl so enveloped in her agony that his mere presence has faded from her mind.

"Noooooooooo." She moans pitifully her face drawn and tears' streaming no matter how many times she has to go through this the pain never lessens and her terror never subsides.

Free is quick to think, he was once a pack leader of wolfs, he was there for whenever a member of his pack was in agony. He jumps to the other side of the bed to where she is clinching so tightly against the headboard. He notices her eyes, clinched shut as tight as a straightjacket.

"Kid, can you hear me? Come on what's wrong what's going on?" he waits his eyes wide for a answer instead he notices the blackness spreading over his sheets and dripping towards the floor.

The thought of pregnancy shifts through his mind but he quickly dismisses that theory, he has dealt with over seventy births and he knows enough to easily recognize this as something else. Modesty be damned he rips at her dress pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor. The girl even in this state finds the ability to choke out in shock. She lifts a black stained hand towards her still growing breasts.

He knocks the hand away and is shocked by the soiled sight of her underwear. Despite her protests that too is quick to go. They are torn completely off though and free don't bother with tossing them to the floor. He is as should be expected dumbfounded and clueless as to the sight he sees and to the means to help.

The girl has become even more terrified; to be naked her mother had at least told her, in front of a man, was an invitation to pain. She tries to protest but she finds her mouth unable to do anything except for the tirade of screams and moans. She knows she is too vulnerable to defend now, Ragnarok is holding on just barely because of her woman hood, and she herself has no skill without him.

"Girl, Hey girl" Free tries to gain her attention so desperately but he cannot break through the wall of thought that surrounds her now. _Damn it to hell what was her name!_ The thought like a bear's growl rips through his mind and he thinks back to what, less than two hours ago, was said to him. The name does not come quick for it was a name barely learnt. He was always more of a face person anyways.

The name flashes like a bullet across his mind and recognition is quick to light his features as he brings his face in front of hers. "Chrona you're going to have to tell me…where are some towels and where is a bucket." He waits patiently until a frail, slender and pale arm rises shaking the finger pointing towards the bathroom.

She knows he is planning to hurt her, perhaps he wants to drown her, maybe hang her with the towels, those are just a few ways she learned to kill someone from mother's book. She is wrong of course for free is a man of compassion for those in his pack and from the second the frog stood at the bars to his prison, he had found a new pack.

He finds the bucket under a sink with a sponge in it. He throws them in to the tub and stars searching for the towels. It takes him a few minutes after failing to find them in the closet to realize that the dresser in the room must be where they have them located.

He washes the bucket and sponge as thoroughly as he can, hastened by the young screams that are coming from the room that he left behind. The sponge is ready and the bucket clean he now turns the water to scalding hot, he knows that it will hurt and for that he is truly sorry but there are some things that cannot be helped. He is a man after all; he doesn't know a thing about medical care.

He fills the sponge with cold water and then returns to the room with all intentions of helping her whether she wants it or not. The water splashes against his skin turning it read but almost instantly healing to the typical grayish tan that accompanies his skin.

He puts one towel under her head holding her frightened form in place as he does. She no longer cares, the strain has become so much that the outside world has become useless to her. The rest of the week will be like this.

He pats the sponge across her forehead giving her a little relief enough so that even in her outer plane state she realizes that someone is trying to comfort her, her only thought that her brother has found her naked in a man's room.

He starts trying to clean her through waves of blood, the effort is not entirely useless he realizes as he understands that he is keeping the blood from drying and causing her even more pain. He starts to dip the towels into the scalding water. The blood slides off of it a little, he dips the towel onto her most sensitive area and she reacts accordingly to the searing pain of heat that travels up and down her pelvis.

"Calm down Chrona, I have no intentions of causing you pain damn woman." He looks at the door. _It's no big deal in the morning I'll just go and find medusa so she can take over yeah that's what I'll do."_ Had he known that medusa had taken Khrona and Eruka out on a two week campaign to gain Intel and power his calmness would have broken?

The week is the worst week of frees life as he barley sleep and between the bursts of bloodletting and unconsciousness of Chrona he works to keep her in the least amount of pain as possible.

Pressure, which is what she, feels as she awakens for the last time in her cycle. The week is over and she is ready for the pain. But no there is no blood down there to stick and to cause pain. She is aware that she is wearing his shirt, the size acting more of a night gown than anything else. She pulls it close to her; her eyes grow wide with worry about his anger for destroying his mattress. She looks around for him only to see him slumped asleep against the wall.

She sees the bucket, stained black, a mound of blackened towels as well, there is even a sponge. The realization dawns on her then, _"he…cared for me…in my time? He comforted me?_" she stands a little wobbly admittedly but she still stands. She walks towards him her hand travels to her left elbow as she stares down at the only person who has ever truly been there for her. Khrona while loving of his sister does so only when there is no risk involved for him, only when it is convenient but this man that she barely knows spent a week of not only having to stay next to her blood, but also to feed her, give her drink and… a blush flashes across her normally unconcerned face, taking her to the bathroom.

She does not touch him nor does she stay with him. She removes his shirt and grabs her dirty dress from the ground, she will change when she gets to her room but for the moment it must suffice. She walks gingerly to her room where she does just as she planned and grabs a dress. She takes it and some underwear into the bathroom where upon she begins her shower. She scrubs for over an hour, she does this after every recovery. Some dried pieces fall hitting the wet bottom of the shower. Some fresh drops fall, she has scrubbed to fast or too hard in some places. She is okay with that pain though. When she steps out and is dressed a thought crosses her mind that normally would not even flit past her sub conscious.

_"I should repay his kindness"_ the thought is so foreign for so many reasons. There has never been someone that she could say was kind to her before, there has never been someone she would consider going out of her way to repay before.

She walks slowly to the kitchen and looks around it, she is not a good cook but she has prepared a meal or two in her life time. She grabs a slab of thawed meat and places it into a skillet; she chops a few herbs and adds a few spices as well. When the meat is done she is more than just aware that it will probably taste horrible, but she is also aware that is all she allowed to cook.

She walks to his room, she holds it on a hot plate to keep it warm long enough to reach him. When she arrives she sets it down and starts to clean the room of towels, bucket and sponge. When she finally has everything out of the way she sits and waits. He sleeps for a while; exhaustion is after all a bitch. It takes an hour and Chrona is not aware that the steak she prepared has dried up by this point.

She does not wait for him to get his bearings she just offers "I have prepared you lunch free". Though it seems like a normal statement the emotion and the frailty behind it is apparent.

Free stares at her searching for any sign that she is still in pain, he has become protective of a little girl that he doesn't even know. He nods and takes the plate.

His first bite makes him think one thing _"Dear god this is terrible"_. His face tells Chrona that which she had guessed and crestfallen she reaches out to take the plate. Free is quick to yank back the plate swallowing his first bite and taking a second feral bite. A gift is a gift and even one as dry and as tasteless as this makes free happy, two hundred years.

_**Reaper Rites: so as always I do not own soul eater, I would appreciate negative positive reviews but not flames or trolls. Now as I think it is clear what direction I am taking I would love to hear opinions with what I can do with this pairing and story line. Now as for her bleeding that bad for a week straight, there is significance it just may take a few chapters.**_


	7. Eibon's Prophecy Chapter six: Free

Eibons prophecy: Free

_Free_

In the weeks following what would be forever known to the wolf man as "that Week" Free was found in a perplexing situation. The wolf man in question has a very important rule that was made while in the witch's prison. That rule is simple, never become emotionally attached, never let a singular person who is not an enemy share their scent with him for too long. It was to this end that he slaughtered any cell mates that the prison originally intended for him. The immortal clan's Resident wolf man has broken that rule completely by choice not recognizing the repercussions of doing so.

He does not view the adolescent as a potential mate not at all for he has better control of his instincts than that. He does have in mind a possible mate and it is none other than the cute and quirky Eruka. However he has formed a bond with the girl's whose eyes project nothing but sadness and terror (this nonetheless does not extend to her brother who as far a free can see only has hatred and disdain coming from his eyes) eyes that when silence is a companion push at the forefront of frees thoughts. If anything free has formed the bond of a protector, not a father for he does not feel the emotions and sense of wariness common to a man who considers himself a father, but a protector.

He has taken Eruka to bed once in the following weeks and that was after a battle that had him pumped and wine that had her drunk. After wards there was in fact a sense of awkwardness that was destined to be felt after such an act and of course there was the acceptance that they had indeed become a couple.

_Wow I really just managed my own little narration of my life…I really need to figure out that I am out of prison. _

Free stands stretching at muscles sore from the work medusa set upon him. He opens his door intent on finding breakfast that is not meat based for once. he makes a omelet, attempts to make an omelet…he makes burnt eggs and burnt cheese.

"Wow, ribbit, you really can't do anything for yourself can you?" she stands at the door way, his current mate. Her hat is off and instead of her normal clown dress (A term that would cost him a beating by her hands) she wears a black pair of pajama pants with a black shirt containing a frog with X's for eyes and a purple tongue sticking out. A perfect sight for free. Especially since he needs an edible breakfast.

He points to the stove "Cook now, save me from myself." She smirks and he sighs.

_I wonder if she ever realizes how much like medusa she is. I swear it's like all witches are alike…okay so Maaba and Medusa are a little different from the rest. After all you wouldn't compare a Sparrow to a condor. _

Eruka takes out a few eggs cracking them on the side of the pan and laying them in a bowl. "You'll be having scrambled"

"I could care less as long as it's edible" Free sits back in his chair going to his thoughts with medusas master plan in mind.

He keeps trying to keep all of the details clear in his head but it's always so difficult, Free has always been more of an impulse action man than a slow plan man. If Free were to think of it he would realize that most of his problems stems from such a way of thinking. If he were to think even more he would realize that his immortality was born from such behavior.

Of course the resident Immortal Clans wolf man would never meet these thoughts head on but if he were there is little doubt that the affect that it would have on his thought patterns would be dismal at best. In the center of all of frees problems it is that the wolf man of the immortals is exactly as his new name suggests, he is free. A man with no main concerns nor a care as to what happens to him…A man without boundaries.

Eruka looks at free up and down "You really need to clean up one day" she says already picturing the improvements she would set upon him.

Free sighs "No" that was one of the problems with dating a witch, for the most part it is in a witchs nature to want to control to want to demand until they have everything under their thumbs. It's a nature so it's not something easily changed, and if free is being honest with himself then he knows there are something's he could get better at.

"Come on ribbit you know your out of jail you can have a razor now." Free inwardly cringes, he hates those jail jokes, he wonders how she would feel being a prisoner. Then sadly free remembers that in a way Eruka is a prisoner… Medusa's prisoner.

"It'll just grow right back we've been over this Eruka my immortal genetics keep me physically looking like the day I turned. The only exceptions are the eye, and my wolf form. Why else do you think my hair hasn't grown to my ass in the past 800 years." Free perks up some as he smells the eggs.

"Aww you two are just so cute I could eat you up" Medusa walks into the room her fearful progeny's behind her. Free instantly looks at the female he never has to guess which one is the daughter as Eruka does…they have a bond.

"Free, when will you be leaving?" Medusa has her war face on. Which to free always looked between someone in the midst of an extremely painful yet pleasurable orgasm, and someone having their intestines removed.

"I dunno I guess when I've got some food". Free sees the girl shifting as a black liquid spreads from her back and the annoying one talks.

"Yeah froggy bake me something too goobi" that damn Ragnorock again if it was in his power free would rip him from her body. The others may have trouble seeing it on his expressionless eyes but free is not some child he is a man capable of stealing from the queen of the witches…he can practically sense the lust and ill will towards the girl.

"On second thought I think I'll go now, enjoy the eggs Eruka." Free is already walking wanting to tear something."

Eruka looks up surprise on her face, free never gives up food. "Oh..okay free". But the wolfman was already gone.

_Several hours later and hundreds of miles away._

Free is practicing as much as he can so many years have gone by, the battle with the children showed how rusty he was. He tries again and again to activate his spatial magic from the witches' eye. But his thoughts keep dark and cloudy ruining the concentration required.

Damn that Ragnorock, of all the beings why did his savior have to put him in such a frail girl. He knows the answer of course. Besides the great holy sword Excalibur there is no one who can equal Ragnorocks strength. There it is, it always comes down to strength, just pure power and pure muscles is what every one considers.

As much as a straight forward guy that Free is he has always despised that mindset. It is true that he is reckless and flaunts his immortality and that it has caused him some fights, but it is also true that he refuses to just become physically strong. He has always practiced his wolf magic to his best extent. He has kept his body strong enough to crush boulders but lithe enough to out run a fast foe. He knows spatial magic and knows how to plan when needed.

Yet the ones who want to succeed the most are the ones who choose power the most. Even the good ones are like that. The prime example for him of today's generation were those children he fought on the bridge. They used power only even after discovering he was immortal. The girls with the pigtails was swinging madly for christs sake there wasn't even a tactical pattern.

Free sighs and tries to focus again.

"_Come on man concentrate on this you have to be absolutely prepared you can't think of anything else. Damn you brain don't think about Eruka right now that's inconvenient in more than one way!"_

Free sighs his mind cleared. A green key box begins to build in the air. Free throws a rock it lands on the bottom of the box. A key appears and enters the box locking it. Free smiles "Success is mine it seems"

"_But how long can you hold it"_

Free stares hard at the shimmering form of the emerald key and the box it is currently inhabiting his thoughts are not wavering he is keeping his focus. The problem shows itself in his head within minutes of adding power to the technique.

Sitting here trying to see how long he can keep up the spell is not only a terrible burden on both his mind and his body but it is also entirely useless. What use is working on making a spell that requires constant thought and his presence the whole time he is casting it. Practice does not hurt but to practice the wrong thing because it is similar has led to many a spell casters death, Free sighs and releases it. He watches until it disappears then he decides on what he will do.

He eyes his terrain it is a barren wasteland of filled with sand and heat, nothing that he can see that would be of much use. The sand could however be of use if it was harder, he nods as if answering a question in his head.

"Wolf Wolf" the sand hardens slowly in a wide area just waiting for free to rip the newly formed stone out of the ground. He fells around to make sure it is strong enough before he attempts it. Reaching in to the burning sand he grasps the sides of the rock and groans slightly as he rips it upward making a boulder sized hole in the ground. One strike from his fist and the rock is in four massive pieces.

"All right that was the easy part let's see how well the next part plays out." He grasps one of the four and throws it high into the air before assuming the position. "Wolf" the box surrounds the still falling stone "Wolf" the key locks in and the stone stops leaving free to count the time before it finally falls.

"Ribbit took forever you big idiot" His ears perk up at the sound of her voice "I've looked for you for hours, what were you thinking running out in the open like that you need to be more careful than medusa or me."

Free nods, what else can he do? While medusa may be higher on the shinigami list, she has basically no offenses against the witches. Free however is in a very different boat, not only is he high up on the shinigami list like medusa but he is also the number one enemy of the witch queen herself.

"I know Eruka I know I shouldn't have" he look's down both agitated and guilt filled.

"then why would you?"

"It's just" he tries to think about what he want's to say.

"It's just what? What could possibly be important enough to stupidly travel all the way out here alone?"

And with those words she loses the part of free that was about to tell her his thought's. How can she a fellow victim of circumstances sit here and judge him because he wanted to get out of the hell house. On that thought how could he explain to her what it's like for him to stay with witches and everything else that comes with it.

"_You'll protect me - right?" her pixie like form shimmers before him again._

"_Maaba, I would lay my life down for you in a second you know that, why do you ask?" This free is different, a different name, a different look…a different life._

Free sighs and gives her the answer he gives when he just doesn't know or doesn't want to tell her the answer. "I'm a man It's what I do"

"Oh that is just brilliant RIbbit, that's getting old free " she scoffs and looks down, the small witch not used to the heat of the out door's is already beginning to soak through her dress. Matted hair and sliding make up, a woman who gets less than ten minutes outside on a normal day.

Free walks over and grabs her hat while putting an arm around her "It may be getting old but it's the only answer I have for you" he gives her his wolf smile, to others it's his real smile, to him it's the fake smile.

"Don't I know it" she shoves his arm off of her "Stop I'm all sweaty, I'm gross" the amphibian lover looks around for some water.

"Aint none out here Eruka."

"Shut up you don't know what I'm thinking." Amazing she is never this bold around others…

"_Does this mean I'm a pushover?"_

He yanks her around and gives her a kiss. He feels her slightly relax before a slender pale hand cups his face.

He smiles as he leans back "Look Eruka I'm already out here and nothing's happened so quit your worrying please and let me work."

He watches her internal debate which makes free happy, someone who genuinely cares for his well being. She looks as if she has come to a tough decision for herself. "Two hours free that's all I'm willing to give all right?"

He just smiles pulling her closer to him "Thanks Eruka Your golden." He kisses her neck and stands back as she looks annoyed.

"and don't tease me anymore."

"Consider it a pre-show." And with that free goes back to work.

_Later that night_

Eruka lies in frees bed fast asleep, non-surprising after the…work the two had just recently finished Free himself is wide awake, and filled with boredom, after thirty minutes of laying in bed with eruka's arm over his chest and her naked breasts against his side, Free finally decides to get up maneuvering so as not to wake her he slowly brings his feet to the floor only to be surprised as the sleeping witch latches on to his neck. He gently attempts to rid his neck of this nuisance with out waking his mate but in the end he decides there may be nothing he can do but wait. She lets him go and he is off to wander the castle.

He walks around the walls avoiding Medusa's wing and walking near their room. He peeks in only to be disappointed as only the male twin lies in slumber. He considers a prank involving warmwater but he doubts the kid could figure it out when he wakes up.

"This has got to be the gloomiest place that I have ever been in…and I was in prison for hundreds of years." He sniffs around walking towards the basement and stopping at what he sees. There is a giant vat that looks like some blacksmiths melting chamber along with aseries of tubes and beakers. He stares over at a table where long dried liquid remains.  
>"I would hate to be the guy who got this treatment…It probably wouldn't do much to me though." Free exits the room considering cooking. But then deciding he did not want to risk lighting everything on fire.<p>

"_shinigami and that damn Asura have lit a path towards a main village I fear that soon they'll reach the castle."_

"_Let them, I can handle that coward with all the blankets, and you know you are more than a match for death."_

"_I am more worried for my subjects you foolish man"_

"_I might be a fool but you know you love me"_

Free bites hard on his cheek drawing blood and healing instantly but still dribbling down his chin is the crimson liquid. He presses his palm against his forehead and tries to get a steady breath. "Get a hold of yourself that life is over." He takes more breaths but he cant get his heart to slow down, he managed to not think of this his entire prison sentence so he is perplexed as to why these memories choose now to haunt him.

He look's out of a window to see His little one outside holding her black dress tight and shivering facing her own demons alone.

"Yeah I wonder why now."

(Authors note: so Send me some feedback on your likes and dislikes reaper out)


End file.
